Nightmares
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Her past was something she could never escape...Until she met him. OC x Chili/Pod


**A/N: **Just something short and sweet for my OC and Chili/Pod.

**Declaimer: **I don't anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ The past will always come back to haunt you…  
>But being with the right person…<br>…You can overcome your fears._

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

**Nina's POV:**

"_Where am I…? What is this place…?"_

_I was completely alone now, in this white-walled room.  
>Everywhere I looked; there were no doors or windows…<em>

…_Just an empty, closed off room._

_I was getting worried, a while ago; I was in Nimbasa City helping White with the big Pokémon Musical taking place there, when suddenly everything went black._

"_Now where am I…?" I asked in both a worried and quizzical tone, but to no one in particular._

_Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.  
>I quickly turned around; only to be greeted with a happy sight.<em>

_It was them!  
>My friends!<br>My fellow Pokédex Holders!_

_I quickly ran over to them happily, panting a bit before finally beginning a conversation._

"_Hey guys! How have all of you been?" I asked happily before showing them all a relived smile._

_Silence was the only reply I received.  
>Even from Silver.<em>

"_Hey…! What's the matter? Meowth got your tongue?" I joked; again, silence was all the reply I received._

"_Hey…Come on guys…Are you mad at me or something…?" I asked in a rather frightened tone as I reached out to touch Silver's hand._

_And that's where my dream…  
>…Quickly turned into a nightmare.<em>

_The moment our fingers met; he quickly turned into stone.  
>In fact; everyone in front of me turned into stone right before my very eyes.<em>

_That's when I noticed something else…_

_Black and White were right behind them!  
>And they turned into stone too!<em>

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_I screamed._

_My fears had become a reality once again._

_I quickly grabbed Silver's hand, only to cause more pain for myself.  
>The moment I held on to his hand…<em>

_**CRACK!**_

_Silver, along with the other petrified Pokédex Holders, crumbled right before my eyes._

_There was nothing left of my life now…_

_Tears quickly trickled down my face as I dropped to my knees.  
>And again, I screamed in both fear and pain.<em>

_And then, everything went black for me._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Senpai…! Senpai! Wake up, please!"<strong>__ White's worried screams echoed through the darkness, but my eyes refused to open._

_She was gone, along with the others.  
>So those screams were nothing but a mere lie.<em>

"_**Senpai….! Hey! Come on Senpai, wake up!"**__ Black's voice called out, but I again I refused to listen to that voice of a lie._

"_**This isn't good, her breathing is slowing down!"**__ another voice, although only slightly familiar, said worriedly through a whisper._

_That voice…  
>I've heard it once before…<br>The only question is…_

…_Where?_

"_**Hey! Hang in there! Do you hear me? Nina!" **_

_There it is again…  
>Somehow, the sound of that voice…<br>…Is slowly calming my heart._

_Its like, all the fear and sorrow…  
>…Just, vanished.<em>

_Slowly but surely; I felt myself wake up.  
>I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with another happy sight.<em>

* * *

><p>"Senpai…! Thank Arceus you're alright!" White greeted before wiping away the tears from her eyes.<p>

I had to blink a few times before finally realizing that it was all nothing more than a bad dream.  
>No, worse than a bad dream…<br>…It was my worst nightmare.

"You had us worried there…" I looked up, only to find fire-red orbs greet my gaze. "We thought you would never wake up…!"

His voice, sounded so relieved.  
>It was then that I realized that he was holding me in his arms, like a Groom would carry his Bride.<p>

I felt my face heat up by the sudden realization.

"Hmmm…? Senpai…? Your face is all red, are you catching a fever?" Black asked as he placed his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine…" I replied before quickly turning away from him, only to end up being cuddled by Chili.

"We better take her to the Pokémon Center…So she can rest." Chili suggested before lifting me up in his arms; I was about to protest, but that was before my head began to ache.

The pain from my headache, combined with the soothing sound of Chili's heartbeat was enough to make anyone tired.

Or was it just me?

I couldn't help but giggle as I snuggled closer to the Fire-Type Gym Leader's chest, this of course only lead to confused looks from both him as well as Black.

"Hey, Senpai…What's so funny?" Black asked quizzically from beside me.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I woke up from that horrible nightmare…To this beautiful dream." I replied before finally closing my eyes and snuggling closer to Chili.

_That and the fact that I've finally let go of the past…_

_I'm not afraid anymore…_

_Thank you…  
>…Everyone.<em>

_Thank you...  
>...Chili.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Sorry for those who were expecting an update of "PokeSpe High", but I just really wanted to write this. I'll get to the new chapter as soon as I can!

Review~!


End file.
